


Rainbow Tour

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [12]
Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Cycling, Drabble, M/M, RPF, Schmoop, Tour de France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: It's getting scary out there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 193. Written for [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[michelleann68](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/). Prompt of hurt/comfort from [The Safe Haven Tea Room](http://teaandsafehaven.livejournal.com/). SPaG checking by [](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile)[proseac1](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 12, 2011.

This year it’s about survival.

Sure, Mark wants to win; he’s the best and he’s here to prove it, but the way things have been going on the Tour, he’s equally focused on protecting himself and his lead-out man.

It’s amazing how much they can get away with amidst the casual intimacy of the racing community. The post-race hugs and European-style kisses might look innocuous, but each touch is meaningful to him.

His nightmares start featuring slow-motion crashes and him cradling a bloodied Markieemark in his arms. He wakes up gasping, but determined.

They’re going to get through this together.  



End file.
